Picture of Health (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Picture of Health", Season 1, episode 5, 5th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo and Treelo Became Doctors Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Wait a minute. I need my towel. Now, where did I put my towel? Aha! I left it in the living room. Healthy and A Picture of Health Bear: Ah, it's great to be be healthy. Hey, now there's a word to think about. {The word "Healthy" appears on-screen.} Healthy. Tutter Needs Some Quiet Time Bear: When you feel great, you can do it all! And I feel like doing my Woodland Workout. Stretch! Jump! Run! Feeling good! Are you with me? To the pond! Tutter: Bear! Bear: Oh. Sorry, Tutter. I almost stepped on Tutter's cheese. Bear: Maybe you should take a little rest. I think it's time you put down the cheese my little friend. Tutter: No, Bear. Well, you're tired You're feelin' kinda low Put down the cheese You don't have far to go It's time for quiet time Time for some quiet time (But time is exactly what I haven't got. Bear...) I'm busy, busy, busy Can't stop to chat Ugh! I gotta push this cheese Across my welcome mat Just take some quiet time (But Bear...) Time for some quiet time (How can I possibly take quiet time? yawns) I can see you're out of breath You barely drag yourself along (But I'm not even tired, Bear. yawns) If you just take some quiet time I know you'll soon be feeling strong (yawns) Now that you mention it, Bear I think that I'll Just rest my head for a little while And take some quiet time Quiet time Time for some quiet time Quiet time Time for some (snores) Quiet time. (Shh.) Bear: blushed Looks like Tutter's resting new. And looks like an excellent time for me to get in my Woodland... (his eyes pop open, and blocks his mouth and talks soft) Workout. Stretching, jumping, running, feeling good. Are you ready? The pond it's just outside. To the pond! Pip and Pop Refuses to Work Out Pip and Pop: Hey, Bear! Bear: Hey, Pip. Hey, Pop. Pop: Where have you been, Bear? Pip: Yeah, what happened your.... Pip and Pop: Woodland Workout?! Bear: I was just on my way out to see you guys. Pip: Oh, sure, Bear. Pip: Yeah, whatever you say, Bear. Bear: No, no, no, really, really. I was.... Pop: It's OK, Bear. Pip: We went to ahead and did the workout.... Pip and Pop: without you. We missed you. Bear: What?! Pip and Pop: And we feel great! Bear: But I'm ready to do the Woodland Workout right now! Pip and Pop: Nah! Pop: Been there! Pip: Done that! Pop: Yeah. But, Bear? Pip and Pop: Why don't you workout with Tutter? Bear: Well, Tutter is resting right now. Pip and Pop: the lens He is? Bear: Uh.... Ah! Pop: Tutter? Pip: Tutter? Pip and Pop: What's wrong? What's wrong? Bear: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pip, Pop? Tutter need his rest now. Pop: But, Bear. don't ya think Tutter would feel better.... Pip: If he were running around. Pop: Jumping and.... Pip and Pop: Having fun! Bear: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Guys! When you're tired, the best thing you can do is to take some Quiet Time? Pip: Yeah, but.... Bear: SHH! You know, Quiet Time? The Reprise and Tutter pushed the Cheese When you're tired and feelin' kinda low That's when you know It's time to take it slow And take some quiet time Time for some quiet time Oh, it's so nice to relax and take a nap Just find a chair or Someone's lap and take some quiet time Quiet time Time for some quiet time Quiet time Time for some quiet, quiet, quiet very quiet time Pip and Pop: ♪ Quiet time ♪♪ Pip: Shh. Pop: Shh. Pip: Hey, Pop, look. Pip and Pop: Bear fell asleep. Pip: Hey, Pop, maybe we should have some quiet time, too. Pip and Pop: Nah! Tutter: After that rest, I feel like I could push that cheese from here to the pond and back. Tutter: About that quiet time, It really did the trick. Thank you, Bear. Shadow's Song {after Tutter exits the mousehole} Bear: Sleeping can do a body good. {stands up and leaves the kitchen} Now what else shall we do? (hears laughing) Did you hear that? That sounded like my little friend Shadow. (hears another laughing) Sounds like she's up to one of her old tricks again. But if we look real hard and sing a special song together, she’ll might appear. Ready? (Started sing) Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? (Look at the step of the stairs) Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? (Camera pans left) Where could Shadow be? (He stopped singing) Hmm... (Shadow magically appears the yellow rooftop wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey there, big old Bear. I right here. Bear: Oh. Hello, Shadow. Nice to see you. So what have you been to today? Shadow: I was just Bear: Ooh. That sounds like fun. Well, Shadow. I was wondering would you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, certainly Bear. Let me see. Any like a you are making the friend. Just watch. {glitter shines and five beat playing flute} Shadow: 5 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed, one fall off and bump his head, Mama called the doctor The 1st little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: My monkeys are Jumping on the Bed! Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! That's my advice. Shadow: Then 4 little monkeys Jumping on the Bed, one fall off and bump his head, Papa called the doctor the 2nd little monkey bump his head* Papa Monkey: Hey doc, what am I gonna do with these monkeys? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! What can I say? Shadow: Then 3 little monkeys Jumping on the Bed, one fall off and bump his head, Mama called the doctor the 3rd little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: Oh Doc. What would I do with my monkeys? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! And take 2 aspirin and call me in the morning. Shadow: So 2 little monkeys Jumping on the Bed, one fall off and bump his head, Papa called the doctor the 4th little monkeys bump his head* Papa Monkey: Hey doc, my monkeys! Will they be OK? Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: No more monkeys jumping on the bed! And that is my professional opinion! Shadow: Just 1 little monkey Jumping on the Bed, one fall off and bump his head, Mama called the doctor the 5th little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: Oh Doc. My poor, little monkeys *sad mood* Shadow: And the doctor said Doctor Monkey: Put those monkeys right to the bed! All 5 little monkeys are sleeping on the bed as their monkey parents were sad Papa Monkey: Our poor, little monkeys. Mama Monkey: We love them so. Papa Monkey: Yeah! Mama Monkey and Papa Monkey: (sigh) {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. 5 Little Monkeys. The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha / Luna Talks About Healthy and The Goodbye Song Bear: (laughs) I sure do love to cha-cha-cha. Say, I'm curious. Were you cha-cha-chaing? Hmm? Well, I think we should go up and tell Luna about our day and everything we did! Come on. (Cut to: Outside at Night - Bear approaches the balcony. Luna shows up, rising over the dark sky.) Bear: Aha, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just ready to cast my glow over the night sky. And How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Great, Luna. I had fun playing doctor with Ojo and Treelo. Guess who the patient was. Luna: Hmm. Was he big and brown? Bear: Yep, that's me. Luna: (laughs) And my favorite little mouse Tutter. Bear: Oh, Tutter was a little too pooped to push the cheese, but we had some Quiet Time and (yawns) he felt better. Luna: Well, it's time for me to get up back in the sky. I don't want anyone wondering what happened to the moon. Bear: Hey, Luna, would you join me in a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: Of course, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And remember, tonight, get a good night's sleep, and for all you monkeys out there, no more jumping on the bed. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts